


so familiar, like an old bedtime song

by shinealightonme



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed, seriously this is real fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 00:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11391960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinealightonme/pseuds/shinealightonme
Summary: Adam never does sleep well in Ronan's bed.





	so familiar, like an old bedtime song

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of Adam's birthday, here's a ficlet that's been on my hard drive for a while. I was debating making it a scene in something longer, but I think it stands on its own.

Adam never does sleep well in Ronan's bed. Partly it's nerves, or excitement; he's too keenly aware of the body next to him, and as soon as he forces himself to relax a hand will rest on his hip or an arm will slide around his waist and jolt him wide awake again. Partly it's Ronan's restlessness, the insomnia and nightmares he tries to keep from disturbing Adam but never can.

Partly it's shit like this.

"Parrish. Wake up."

Adam groans. He knows, every time, that spending the night at the Barns means being exhausted and grumpy the next morning. But if he keeps saying _it's late -- I should -- unless you don't mind --_ , if he feels a giddy rush every time Ronan rolls his eyes, _yes, you can sleep over, idiot --_

Well, this isn't the most questionable decision Adam's ever made.

Even if it feels like it when Ronan pokes him in what might be his kidney. His mouth is too dehydrated from sleep to yelp, at least; that's something. He doesn't have a lot of dignity left after a few months dating Ronan Lynch, but that just makes it more important to preserve what he can.

"Are you awake?"

"No." Adam burrows his head into the pillow. "What do you want?"

Ronan doesn't answer right away. Adam can feel his fingers, tracing a line down Adam's shoulders.

"You have a weird freckle on your back," Ronan says. "It's probably cancer."

Adam wonders, on a scale of one-to-ten, how bad it would actually be to smother himself with this pillow. He'd lose consciousness, which is a plus right now. "That's nice, please shut up forever."

"I love you."

It takes Adam's half-asleep brain a few tries to process this.

He rolls over so he can see Ronan.

"Right now? This has to be _right now_? In the middle of the night?"

"What, am I only supposed to have feelings in the day time?"

"You're supposed to let me sleep," Adam complains. "It's the middle of the night, Jesus, I can't believe I'm in love with such an asshole -- "

Ronan kisses him. His hand comes up to cup Adam's cheek. Adam leans into him, but Ronan pulls away for a second, before coming forward to kiss Adam again, slow and sweet.

Adam follows Ronan's lead, gentle and chaste, even though his heart is pounding in his ears and his gut is clenched and he keeps thinking _did Ronan really say -- did I really say --_

Ronan's hand drifts, feather-light, from Adam's face and down his shoulder. He squeezes Adam's arm briefly, like he knows what Adam is thinking. He probably does. He's always known how to read Adam, whether Adam wanted him to or not, and Adam smiles against his lips at that reassurance.

"What?" Ronan asks, immediately suspicious. Adam has never met anyone who distrusts _joy_ quite like Ronan.

Adam brushes his lips against Ronan's jaw. "I said I love you, right?"

"You also said I was an asshole."

He curls up closer to Ronan. "I stand by both of those things."

Ronan grumbles for a second before wrapping an arm more tightly around Adam. "Jerk."

"I'm sorry, _you_ woke me up but _I'm_ the jerk?"

"I figured this was worth interrupting your beauty sleep for."

"Okay, fair," Adam says. "This time. Tomorrow night you better let me sleep. You're the one who has to look at me if I get bags under my eyes."

Ronan breathes in and out; Adam enjoys the rise and fall of his chest.

Ronan's voice is stilted and neutral when he asks, "You're going to stay tomorrow night?"

Adam opens his eyes, scrambling to remember exactly what he said. He's been rationing nights at the Barns, only staying late enough to prompt an invitation to sleep over once or twice a month. He's been too afraid of wearing out his welcome.

But maybe he was worrying for nothing.

"Yes," he says, more confidently than he feels. "Roll over and stop talking, I want to be big spoon."

"Jesus, you're bossy. I don't love you anymore," but he's rolling over even as he says it.

Adam presses himself against Ronan's back. He slides a hand up Ronan's shirt, against the skin on his belly, and he feels the muscles in Ronan's stomach jump.

"Too late. You already told me you love me. I'm not going to forget it."

Adam's good ear is against the pillow, but he's pretty sure he hears Ronan say, "good," before he drifts off again.

Maybe he's getting the hang of this thing, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this fic you can [reblog it on tumblr](http://toast-the-unknowing.tumblr.com/post/162564371695/so-familiar-like-an-old-bedtime-song).


End file.
